


(Insert Title Here)

by Primrosekisses12



Series: 12 Days of GonKillu [6]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Fluff, Gonkillu - Freeform, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Tagging, Ice Skating, M/M, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:42:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28187091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Primrosekisses12/pseuds/Primrosekisses12
Summary: GonKillu going ice skating.
Relationships: Gon Freecs & Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck
Series: 12 Days of GonKillu [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2057232
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	(Insert Title Here)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!! As the holidays are upon us I decided to do a little thing and that is 12 days of GonKillu. 
> 
> I have 12 new stories for each day and I hope you find something you like out of these 12 prompts.

“But Killua, you promised”, Gon was pouting with his arms crossed at his chest. They had agreed to go ice skating today but Killua had decided to back out last minute. Of course to Gon’s dismay. “That’s not fair Killua”, Gon continued. “You always nag me when I break my promises”. 

“I do not nag”, Killua blurted out. He didn’t nag, he just gave friendly advice in a repetitive way that very few people would call annoying, that’s not nagging. “We’ll go another time, I promise”. 

“Nuh-uh, you said that last time”, Gon said arms still crossed, “that’s why we’re going this time”. The room fell into an uncomfortable silence, Killua wasn’t up for ice skating, the cold wasn’t an issue. Gon had noticed the silence of his companion, “will you change your mind if we go get hot chocolate after?”, he asked. Gon was persistent, he would even bribe his own best friend. 

The bus seemed to work because Killua gave an unenthusiastic, “okay deal”. Honey eyes lit up at the answer, Gon uncrossed his arms and pulled Killua into a suffocating hug. “I can’t breathe, idiot”. Gon knew it was just a ploy to get him off but he obliged. 

They had bought skates about a week ago when they were originally supposed to go skating. Gon skipped to the closet to fish them out, he quickly returned with two pairs of skates laced together. “Let’s get ready and go”, he cheered. 

Killua moved sluggishly as he put on warmer clothing, to go out, he didn’t want to go but he did promise so no turning back now. Despite his significant lack of excitement, Gon on the other hand was over the moon. It didn’t get really cold on whale island, so he didn’t experience snow as Killua had and he definitely had never been ice skating before. “Are you ready, Killua”, Gon asked, his spiky hair was pulled down under a skull cap while he was dressed in a green jacket with a scarf. 

“Yes I guess”, Killua answered, he wore a pair of earmuffs along with a jacket and gloves. 

“Good”, Gon smiled, he grabbed the skates, putting each pair on his shoulder. He grabbed Killua’s hand and rushed out the door in excitement. Killua just trailing behind 

The streets weren’t very crowded which wasn’t a surprise with the temperature as low as it was, but the preteens still crossed by a few people here and there on their way to the park to skate on the frozen pond. 

The park on the other hand was completely deserted, only things there were a few wildlife creatures. The playground equipment was covered in ice crystals and looked as though it hadn’t been touched as of late. The pond looked as though it was replaced with a mirror, as it reflected the setting sun. The tanned preteen was still pulling Killua by the hand when he stopped to admire the view. Blue eyes had seen a similar sight on multiple occasions but were still amazing to see someone else’s reaction to first seeing it. 

Gon didn’t say a single word as he released the mitten covered hands and made his way to a fallen tree. He took a seat and patted beside himself for Killua to follow suit as he did. They sat there in silence as they changed from their normal shoes into the skates. 

Gon was the first to get up from his seat and make his way to the ice, he beckoned for Killua to follow but the white swayed as he shook his head no. “Come on Killua”, he said making it more evident that he wanted his pale companion to follow but Killua shook his head again. This made Gon turn around and walk back over the Killua, he could tell something was a bit off. “Are you not ready?”, Gon asked a hint of concern in his voice. 

Killua took a moment before he responded, “I’ve never been shaking before” he said lower than a whisper. So low in fact, Gon had to ask him to repeat himself which he did. This revelation made so much to Gon as to why Killua kept trying to push their skating date back. But Gon had never been skating before either so he didn’t see the issue. 

“That’s okay”, Gon held out his hand with a grin, “we’ll learn to skate together”. Killua was taken by surprise how Gon could be so confident about something like that, what if one of them fell, frozen ice is extremely hard or the ice cracked under them sending one of them into the freezing water below. But he didn’t voice any of these concerns not like Gon would listen anyway.

He took the hand that was offered to him and was dragged onto the ice that sat in the middle of the park. The transition from the solid ground to ice wasn’t as slippery as expected but the surface was smooth. Killua stretched out his other arm to remain balanced until he got the hang of it. Gon seemed to get the hand out it pretty quickly,  _ ‘of course, he would have a natural knack for this’,  _ Killua thought to himself. 

He allowed Gon to hold his hand a bit longer until he was comfortable enough to skate on his own, “are you sure?”, Gon asked him before letting his hand go. 

“Yes I think I got it”, Killua answered, hesitatingly Gon released his hand. He outstretched both of his arms to make sure he had balance, before skating too far from the slightly older boy. He thought he was getting the hang of it until Gon caught him off guard. 

“The frozen water reminds me of your eyes, Killua”, Killua stopped in his tracks, waving his arms to keep his balance. 

“Idiot what does that suppose to mean?”, Killua wanted to know whether to be flattered or offended. 

“I mean the water is filled with some much life underneath”, Gon was saying, “and it reflects the beauty around”. 

Killua's face had started to burn up with this compliment, “you can’t say stuff like that”, he said as he turned away to hide his face. 

“But it’s true”, Gon said skating in Killua’s direction, “and Aunt Mito told me to never lie”. He had made his way over to Killua, “and I think Killua’s eyes are beautiful”. That was it, Killua had to leave before his face melted with all this heat it was producing. He swiftly turned away but somewhere along the lines he lost his balance and began to fall backward.

Before the pale fragile body could hit the ice, he was caught by strong tanned hands. “Are you okay, Killua?”Gon asked, helping him reclaim his balance. 

“Well I-I”, Killua was stuttering like a child trying to confess their love. He was cut off by Gon placing his hand on the pale forehead. 

“Oh Killua you’re warm”, Gon frowned, “maybe it’s time to take it in for today”. Killua was about to protest but before he could, Gon had already picked him up princess style. The tanned boy began to glide against the ice. 

“I’m not sick”, he protested. 

“But your forehead was warm”, Gon pointed out. While that was true, it wasn’t because he was sick, but he was too shy to tell the boy any different. 

“Well I can still skate on my own”, Killua complained. 

“I know, but you almost fell”, Gon retorted, “so I thought I’d give you a hand”. Killua wasn’t doing anything but getting redder as the seconds passed by. But he did enjoy being carried like a princess or a bride, both sounded nice to him. 

“You still owe me hot chocolate”, Killua said as he nuzzled his white hair under Gon’s chin. 

“I know” 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time trying fluff, it probably sucks. But if you like fluff and you want good fluff, I suggest you check out my wifey WindyQ, she’s the GonKillu Fluff queen. 
> 
> Well I hope you enjoyed it. Kudos and Comments are always appreciated. I hope to see you on the morrow for a new story.  
> Let’s be friends on discord Primrosekisses #4479


End file.
